


Tuesday Night

by Lrot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Kink, F/F, Mild Blood, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrot/pseuds/Lrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl just wants to study for her exam tomorrow, but her friend Amethyst proves to be a very convincing distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Night

Pearl gave a sigh as she hefted the astrophysics textbook onto her desk, again irritated at herself for starting to study so late. She enjoyed the subject, true enough, and she was certainly very good at it, but all the same, she couldn't bear not to make sure that she would ace the exam, which she had confidence she would accomplish, so long as she could spend the next few hours cementing the knowledge in her brain without distractions.

As luck would have it, Pearl's phone let out a perfectly distracting ding.

_[22:49:32] Amethyst: yo p u wanna hang out_

Pearl rolled her eyes before responding.

_[22:49:48] Pearl: Amethyst, it's almost 11 o'clock and I have a midterm tomorrow; I have to study. Besides, you're all the way on south campus, anyway._

Pearl could practically see Amethyst's response before it came. She would call Pearl a nerd, maybe tease her for her study habits, and leave it at that. Pearl picked up her pen once more and scribbled a few short annotations while she waited for the inevitable text. A minute later, her phone let out the telltale ding.

_[22:52:27] Amethyst: my roomate isnt home_

_Oh. Hm._ That certainly wasn't the response that Pearl had expected. In the past, she might have dismissed the message as friendly teasing, but her mind kept going back to a birthday party the two had been at a few weeks ago. There had been music and drinks, the two found each other on the dance floor, and in the end, Pearl was grateful that nobody had taken any photos.

She and Amethyst hadn't really spoken about the party in the weeks afterward, but Pearl couldn't deny that their friendship felt different. Closer, in a way, but also with a new tension. She also couldn't deny how much she wanted to be that... _intimate_ with Amethyst again.

Pearl turned over in her head how to respond. After all, she couldn't actually tell what Amethyst's intent was. Perhaps she was just bored. But, on the other hand, if she _were_ trying to make a move, Pearl didn't want to back out. And if Amethyst _was_ just teasing? Well then, two could play at that game.

Pearl quickly unlocked her phone and typed out her response.

_[22:59:57] Pearl: I'm on my way_

* * *

 

Amethyst looked up from her phone when she heard the click of her doorknob being turned. “Well, so much for midterms.” She joked, despite her delight at seeing Pearl walk in. Truth be told, Amethyst hadn't been sure if Pearl had been coming or not.

“Oh, be quiet.” Pearl carefully removed her shoes. “I could still change my mind and leave, you know.”

“Yeah, but you won't.” Amethyst cleared some of her notebooks off of her bed, leaving a space for Pearl next to her. “You like me too much.”

“Is that so?” Pearl took a seat where Amethyst had cleared off the bed. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh, I dunno.” Amethyst scooted an inch closer. “Just the fact that you decided to walk across campus the night before a midterm just 'cause I told you Vidalia ain't home.”

Pearl tried very hard not to pay attention to how Amethyst's leg was now touching hers. “Ah, well, where is Vidalia, anyway?”

“She's uh, with some boy she met on tinder, or something. She shouldn't be home all night.”

Pearl hummed in acknowledgment. She took note of Amethyst's lipstick. Usually, she wasn't really known for putting effort into making herself up, but her lips carried a subtle purple tint to them. Pearl thought it suited her rather well.

“Pearl.” Amethyst practically whispered.

Pearl looked back up, her heart racing. When had their faces gotten so close? “Yes, Amethyst?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _Please._ ”

The two closed the small gap between themselves. Pearl briefly lamented the fact that Amethyst 's lipstick was going to be ruined before the warm sensation of Amethyst's lips on her own drove all thoughts from her head. As the kisses deepened, Pearl threw her arms around Amethyst, bringing her in even closer. 

Amethyst broke away from Pearl's lips to plant a kiss on her cheek and then her jaw, slowly moving down to Pearl's neck. Normally, Pearl was rather ticklish around her neck, but, as Amethyst gathered from Pearl's quickening breaths, she didn't have any issues with it now. Amethyst pulled back to see some telltale purple patches popping up even on Pearl's dark skin.

“Oops.” Amethyst said.

“No no,” Pearl said, “Please, keep going.”

The kisses continued, gradually escalating in intensity. Amethyst tentatively tried using her teeth, prompting a low whine from Pearl. She pulled down gently on Pearl's shirt to reveal her collarbone, the sensation of Amethyst's teeth pressing down on pearl eliciting a similar response.

Amethyst broke away abruptly to bring Pearl into another deep kiss, this time flavored with more urgency from both of them. When Amethyst pulled away from her, Pearl whined indignantly before Amethyst leaned in to whisper in Pearl's Ear.

“Is it cool if I take your shirt off?”

“If I can take off yours,” came Pearl's reply.

After she gently lifted the shirt off of Pearl's frame, Amethyst took a moment to take in her lover's body, from her surprisingly toned stomach to her lacy pink brassiere.  _Of course she'd wear that,_ Amethyst thought.  _She's such a cute dork._

When Pearl grasped the bottom of Amethyst's tank, she lifted it up very deliberately slowly, tracing her fingers along Amethyst's sides and sending shivers down her spine. As it finally came over Amethyst's shoulders, Pearl leaned into Amethyst, pushing her down onto the mattress and again taking her lips with her own as she tossed the garment onto Amethyst's floor.

Amidst the sensation and weight of Pearl's warm skin pressing into her own as she straddled her, Amethyst ran her fingers down Pearl's back as she pulled her in as close as she could get. While grasping at Pearl's back, she felt her nails accidentally dig into her. Amethyst winced as Pearl froze, the breath catching in her throat.

“Oh shit I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to--” Amethyst said.

“No, don't be,” Pearl interrupted. “Actually...” She sat back up and felt at the spots on her back where her skin was ever so slightly raised. “Please do that again.”

Amethyst nodded, her mouth slightly open.

“But first...” Pearl took her bra's clasp in her hands, but paused. “Is this okay?”

“Yes!” Amethyst's voice cracked. She scrambled to remove her own bra as Pearl's straps slid off of her shoulders.

Pearl leaned down onto Amethyst again, taking her in another passionate kiss before redirecting her attention to Amethyst's neck. As she did so, she took Amethyst's breast in her hand. She paused and gave Amethyst a questioning “hm?”.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Amethyst replied between breaths.

Pearl rolled Amethyst's nipple between her fingers while she continued her stream of kisses down Amethyst's neck, taking care to leave a mark on Amethyst's collarbone that matched her own. Amethyst drew her nails lightly down Pearl's back.

Pearl paused. “You know, you can go a lot harder than that if you want.”

“Yeah but how hard?” Amethyst replied. “I don't want to hurt you or anything.”

“Amethyst...” Pearl whispered into Amethyst's ear in a voice that made her shiver.  _“Just fuck me up.”_

Pearl brought her head down to Amethyst's breast, teasingly tracing circles around her nipple with her tongue while taking the other in her hand.

“Jesus...” Amethyst said under her breath as she slowly raked her nails down from Pearl's shoulder blades; Pearl let out a low whine as she took Amethyst's breast in her mouth.

“Oh my god... fuck....” Emboldened, Amethyst dragged her nails with a bit more force across Pearl's lower back. Hearing her gasp in response, Amethyst dug her nails in, feeling Pearl tremble and shiver on top of her as she scratched her. Pearl arched her back into Amethyst's fingers, letting out a long, rapturous moan.

When Pearl, panting heavily, lay back down on her, Amethyst paused at the sight of Pearl's back. Lines cross-hatched across her shoulder blades and lower back in red, some of which were bleeding from where Amethyst had broken the skin.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Amethyst said. “Those look pretty nasty.”

“I'm fine,” Pearl said, still breathing heavily. “That felt  _amazing._ ”

Still, the sight of one droplet of blood rolling its way down Pearl's back had Amethyst feeling hesitant. “You wanna rest for a bit?” She asked.

Pearl paused. “Yeah, that might be nice.”

* * *

 

Amethyst woke up to the sound of something—maybe a stack of books, maybe her lamp, she couldn't really tell—falling over on the floor. She sat up to see a half-naked Pearl swearing under her breath and struggling to put her shirt on. The sight brought back all of the memories of the previous night flooding into Amethyst's brain. Her last memory was cuddled up against Pearl in bed after deciding to take a break; they had to have dozed off. From the bed, the marks on Pearl's back still looked almost as red and angry as then.

“Yo P, what's going on?” Amethyst yawned.

“I'm gonna be late, Amethyst!” Pearl said as she finally managed to get the shirt over her head. “I have a midterm in ten minutes and I didn't even study last night!”

Amethyst grabbed her phone from her nightstand. The screen read 9:49 a.m. “Oh shit, sorry!”

Pearl slipped on her shoes and shouldered her bag. “It's alright, Amethyst. I should have set an alarm. Besides...” She walked over to the bed and brought Amethyst into a quick kiss. “I'd say it was worth it.”

Amethyst simply stared as Pearl dashed out of her door. She lay back down on her bed, giving halfway between a contented and a lovesick sigh. Her bed felt a little less comfortable than usual, however. She reached underneath her back to see what she was lying on and found a small, pink, lacy brassiere.

“Oh, shit.”

 


End file.
